emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7663 (9th November 2016)
Plot Sam clears up the bonfire, and Chrissie instructs him to take everything to the tip. The following morning, Zak clears Belle's room in preparation from her return. Joanie insists they need to talk to Kyle and Amelia about Belle. Ross continues to wind Adam up. Diane and Doug arrives back from the police station and they thank Rebecca for the footage. Diane tells Robert that the footage better be enough, or she's holding him responsible. Lawrence reminds Chrissie they are meant to be a family and look out for each other. He asks what she was thinking leaving Rebecca for dead. DS Mudd turns up at Home Farm but Chrissie tells him he is wasting his time. Ross refuses to take orders from Adam on the farm. Lawrence, Chrissie and Lachlan try to dismiss the accusations against them, but DS Mudd doesn't buy it. He asks Lachlan what he was doing in the stream. Lachlan lies, but DS Mudd reveals there is a search unit trawling the stream for evidence. In the café, Brenda tries to get some information out of Ronnie, but Ronnie refuses to gossip. Rishi worries what Chrissie will do about Rakesh now the truth is out and he has no leverage over her. The Sharmas overhear as Ronnie talks to Nicola about her freaking out at the bonfire. Ross continues to ignore Adam and Pete on the farm and Adam insists Ross isn't fit to work on the farm, telling Ross he was the one who was always letting down Jame. Pete is forced to step in between his warring brothers. Diane hopes the police find a bit of the vase in the stream to expose the White's, but Robert isn't hopeful. Zak and Joanie take Kyle and Amelia to the café to tell them about Belle coming home. Amelia scares Kyle when she recalls a movie about a girl with a mental illness who tried to kill her family. Rishi tells the family he wants to give Nicola some compensation but Jai doesn't agree as the business is already in trouble after all the money Rakesh took. Chrissie tells Lachlan the worst is over, just as Diane storms into Home Farm. Victoria finds Ross at James' grave where she tells him Adam is hurting as well. Diane questions how Lawrence can continue to lie, but Lawrence suggests it's Robert and Rebecca who are lying. Diane vows to expose the truth. Zak agrees to have a word with Belle about making a special effort with wary Kyle. Victoria and Ross talk on the sofa at Dale View. Ross gets the wrong impression and kisses Victoria, who pushes him away. Victoria calls him sick before walking out. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Isabel Hodgins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *DS Mudd - Paul Woodson Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, office, kitchen, dining room and living room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room and kitchen *The Grange - Guest lounge *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Cemetery *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes